


[podfic] Charles' Killer

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 4.5-5 Hours, wibbly wobbly timey wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Charles' Killer' by <b>luchia</b> read aloud.</p>
<p>When detective Charles Xavier finds himself hunting down a vendetta-driven serial killer, it doesn't take long for him to realize he's in over his head. It only takes a little longer for him to realize his killer is, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Charles' Killer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Charles' Killer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/252564) by [luchia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luchia/pseuds/luchia). 



  


**Length:** 4hrs40mins

**Music Credit:** _La ronde des fees_ and _Entre ciel et fer_

**Sample:**

  
  


**Download the whole 'verse:** [Audiobook](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/charles-killer-verse-audiobook) (135MB) || [MP3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/charles-killer-verse) (149MB)  
While the archive is down, you can download the podfic in individual chapters here: [1](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/ck/1-3.mp3), [2](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/ck/2-8.mp3), [3](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/ck/3-1.mp3), [4](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/ck/4-2.mp3), [5](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/ck/5-4.mp3), [6](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/ck/6-5.mp3), [7](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/ck/7-6.mp3), [8](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/ck/8-7.mp3), [9](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/ck/9-10.mp3), [10](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/ck/10-11.mp3), [11](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/ck/11-9.mp3), [12](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/ck/12-12.mp3), [13](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/ck/13-13.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> for individual downloads, [go here](http://lunchee.dreamwidth.org/6137.html)
> 
> I like stories that are not chronological - you have to work at it a bit more, but the pay off makes you feel awesome. I'm pretty proud of all the covers I managed to make this 'verse. Also, the phrase 'serial killer' is apparently something I can't pronounce properly....


End file.
